An Angel Feather
by jasmiine
Summary: AN ANGEL FEATHER At school As the young man with white hair walk in, girls the class squeal if they just seen kat tun famous Japanese band . Of course Karin wasn’t bothered to look up, it nothing new. But her friend kirara was shaking her to loo
1. Chapter 1

AN ANGEL FEATHER

AN ANGEL FEATHER

(This takes place after when hitsu and Karin meet, after 7 year later.)

I don't own these characters only the story.

BEEP BEEP BEEP the raider beeped.

Sir, this is the fourth time this happened said a 12 division commander.

Yes, I know this call for a captain meeting as mayuri taicho walk away.

AGRH! Damn stupid goat! A girl screamed.

Hey this is not an ordinary girl as you see she is running after the bus while a toast in her mouth and one shoe on…… amazingly she is able to yelling her head off.

HEY! BUS DRIVER! STOP!

Finally the bus stop, she hops on the private bus breathless.

YOU BASTARDS! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THE BUS? She pointed at her friends who were sitting at the back of the bus.

Huh? They pointed at themselves

No the bus driver she rolled her eyes

Oh ok, Karin as they went back to chit chat.

Sigh she some times wonder how are they the top students in the best school in town.

As they travel to school.

The captain meeting

Yamamoto Genryuusai spoke I see the problem. We will deal with by visiting the real world. I will assign hitsugaya taicho to be in charge of the crew he's bringing with him.

As the captains were dismissed, hitsugaya didn't care who was in it as long they obey his order.

So matsumoto did it for him, she got Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki and her herself.

Back to school

(a/n: Karin got to an rich/smart school and yuzu goes to ichigo old high school)

KARINNNNNNNNNNNNNN! WE'RE PLEASE FORGIVE US, I MEAN IT WON'T HAPPENED AGAIN! A girl yells into Karin ear.

Dude, this happens nearly every day so I use to it and stop yelling in my EAR! Karin shouted back.

As the group walk to class, the teacher walks in the class.

Morning class, we have a new student, please welcome him.

As a young man no older than 16 walk in the class.

Plz comment umm if there's any bad errors plz tell


	2. Chapter 2

AN ANGEL FEATHER

At school

As the young man with white hair walk in, girls the class squeal if they just seen kat tun (famous Japanese band). Of course Karin wasn't bothered to look up, it nothing new. But her friend kirara was shaking her to look up.

Karin POV

As Karin look up, she saw an old friend. She was silent at first, but was to whisper his name... Toshiro came out of her mouth. He looked up to see a girl, he remembered that he was the hero and she was the damsel in distress... Well kinda beside that she isn't the type to call for help more likely bring more trouble to the situation after all she a Kurosaki related to the stupid Roku who almost destroy half of Seireitei.

Kurosaki he said just felt like it slips out of mouth. Well not to Karin, to her and every one else heard he shouted it. As Karin practically slap her forehead, and dragged him out.

Karin: WTF why are you here? And don't shout my name like that.

He was speechless; he was looking to from toes to head. He stops at her curves, to embarrass to go any further up.

Karin saw what was he doing then cover herself with her blazer.

Karin: ahem

Toshiro: oh ... um ... well ...ahh

Karin: its ok I mean it happens

Kira ran out to see what was happening. (a/n: Kira is one of my fictional characters)

Kira: is every thing ok?

Karin: every thing is fine

Karin walked away as the bell rang for lunch.

Beep beep his phone beeped

He opens his phone

A hollow he whispered.

He changed to he's shinigami form, he shupo to the hollow.

He looked up to see dust, then saw a girl with a mask. On the left eye on the edge there were three feathers. She had her hair tie back, she had white wings. She flew away before he could look anyway longer.

He was surprised, who was this person? He reports the details to soul society. He closed his eyes.

School has finish

Karin!

She turned around while the sakura flowers fall down, it felt like the movies.

Huh? She smiled to the boy.

Ummm well will you please accept my feelings? He pulled out a love letter in front of her.

Oh sorry! I cant accept it she said with sorrow.

But.. but ahh please... he begged

Sigh I guess I cant be help, WHAT PART DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND NO? She screamed as the poor boy ran.

* * *

Kurosaki! She turned to see...

Thank you for da comments


End file.
